Fading Alight
by Nicole Luna
Summary: What comes around, goes around. Karma takes away the light from the one who needs less. This is quite a dramatic and emotional fan fiction, an expression of frustration over life. Oneshot, find out who's the unlucky person now.


Fading Alight

----

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a story that begins with the end in mind. This is the end point of the upcoming story Cosmos of Love. The summary of the impending story will be posted on my profile if you are interested to know more about it. This is my first JN story yet, please be gentle with me. If I have some grammatical errors and wrong spelling, please tell me via PM. I will need your constructive criticism on this one. Thanks a bunch! (P.S. I would like to thank my lovely mentor, Teacher Binkee, for proofreading my work.)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. John Davis, Nickelodeon and DNA Productions have the right to brag it.

I also do not own the song used in this story. The song is called 241 (My Favorite Song) by my favorite band, Rivermaya. I have my due respect on them.

Let's get the story rolling!

----

He slumped down against the side of the door, trying to maintain his balance. He just couldn't take it. It was the worst day of his life. He held back his tears, for he was a young man who didn't cry out his true feelings. He bit his lip, calming down his weary self. He was trembling in misery. After many attempts trying to hide his real emotions, he let himself fall on the back of the door, pouring his tears out. It was unbelievable to see Jimmy Neutron in unfathomable despair.

He was all alone in his own house; his parents were out somewhere. He tried to change what was happening but lucratively failed. He got everything really messed up. It was the ultimate downfall for such an incredible genius. He slowly stood up and walked towards the sofa. He immediately plopped down on the upholstery; finding the remote control for the television. After a few minutes he gave up on it and turned on the radio instead. A gentle ballad played softly on the speakers, making Jimmy feel slightly composed on the inside.

_I want to live forever_

_Inside the nights and days._

_Wishing on a silver cloud,_

_Crawling across the moonbeams._

He shifted a little closer to the radio, familiarizing himself with the song. He seemed to like it but he wasn't sure if it was the first time he heard it. He slightly tapped his foot on the ground, moving along with the soft melody of the song.

_A summer night in heaven_

_Between the stars and waves._

_Race across the bonfire;_

_Trample on my heartbeat._

He threw his head back on the sofa, staring at the ceiling. He still felt dreary and disheartened. He felt like the song wasn't even helping to make him feel a little exultant. He wanted to turn the radio off but he also felt that it was trying to tell him something. He sighed and continued listening.

_I wanted to turn you on_

_My favorite song_

_Wanted to be near you_

_But somebody owns you now_

He felt a shooting pain in his heart. He shut his eyes, struggling to keep himself sane. He wanted to forget about what happened a while ago but it was all too clear that it was finally a moment for him to be despondent. He had been lucky for the rest of his adolescence and his fate got turned around. His thunder was taken away from him now. The bright light he shed to the whole world was gradually fading into oblivion.

_They were the only ones left along the lockers. Almost everyone had already gone home or to their respective clubs. It was just the two of them. It was a moment he had been waiting for. He always liked her, for she had that charisma no girl could have. He was still wondering what it was that made him attracted to her. Everything about her moved him so much. She was like a goddess; infectious and enchanted. He just couldn't describe her in one word. In his words, he really liked her but the truth went beyond his mind._

"_Cindy…"_

_The blonde stopped on her spot and turned around. She saw Jimmy, fidgeting and very nervous. She still couldn't forgive him for saying such hurtful words. He wanted her to avoid his Evil Clone because he might not be for real and he could do something to harm her really badly. He protested that he wanted to protect her from all the evil things in this world. She got really frustrated because she saw how he changed into a better person and he deserved a chance to do so. As usual, an inexhaustible squabbling arose in the situation, along with really spiteful words. It came to the point that she couldn't take it anymore and became really mad at him. He was only trying to save her from the consequences she might experience but she wouldn't listen. It was over. She was really angry with him. She was still thinking if she would talk to him or not._

_She figured that it would be better to do the latter but she was contradicted when he harshly grabbed her arm. He dragged her on the nearest locker and cornered her. "Cindy, please! Hear me out, just this once. I'm doing this for your own good. I want you to be safe at all times. Don't even think that he's completely changed! There are still aspects of him that are evil and he could harm you or trick you to do impudent things! I don't want you to be influenced by a nefarious person because I only want what's good for you! As your friend, I want to be the best that I can be! I want to be the best of the best for you! I don't want to go back there because it's isn't the same when you're not here!" he huffed, staring directly at her green orbs. She saw the tears forming in the corners of eyes. She saw a profound sincerity on his face. He really wanted her to stay but what was the reason behind all of this? She was trying to fit in every information like a jigsaw but she couldn't fit them all together. There were still missing pieces she had to know. She stood motionless on her place and just looked at him. He noticed that her look softened up; her knotted eyebrows unfurled and her incisive eyes looked like they were searching for something. What was she searching for? He was really curious to know. He wanted her to open up to him and be his best friend…or does he really want her to be his best friend?_

"_Jimmy…" she tenderly started, raising her right arm to place her hand in his shoulder. "We've already talked about this. Why don't you give him a chance to be a better person? If you really want to be the best of the best for me, why won't you let me do the things that would make me happy? I really feel pleased and serene whenever I'm there. It's not just about him but everything that's in that world. Eventually, we'll get used to the things we're not used to, whether we like it or not. For now, I am contented with my disposition. Please let me continue with my life because I'm the one who can control it."_

"_But Cindy…why? Why do you love that place? Why do you keep on coming back there? What's in there that this place doesn't have?" His voice sounded hoarse. She then saw those formed tears falling down on his face. "That's why it's called a parallel universe, Jimmy. I thought you were a genius." She smirked, slowly placing her other hand on his other shoulder. "Everything that I've been longing for is in that place…comfort, bliss and somebody to love me."_

"_Then…who's that somebody?"_

"_Well, it's clearly obvious who he is."_

_He gulped hard. His eyes widened. "Y…you…c..ca…can't! Why…why him?" He choked on his words. He couldn't believe it. Of all people that she could be in love with, it's with the wrong side of him. Very wrong, to be exact._

"_I'm really sorry, Jimmy. Love can be so spontaneous that it's not judicious of people to fall in love with. I'm really sorry." She took her hand away from his shoulder and walked away. He watched her retreating figure as his tears continued to fall down. He never felt so low before._

"_Jimmy? Is that you?"_

_He heard a familiar voice behind him. He turned around to see Betty, whose eyes were as red as her cheeks. He nodded impassively. "I guess she dumped you?" He leaned against the locker and frowned. "Yeah…she just did. I can't help it. She said that love is spontaneous and that it's not judicious of people to fall in love with." Silence. Indescribable silence trounced throughout the hallway. Betty and Jimmy still remained silent. No one dared to break the dreary aura. They were both miserable in their own ways. "I…I…I knew you always liked Cindy, even before I asked you to become my boyfriend. I wanted to know if you would give up your love for her for me but I guess that she's already a part of you in your heart…and I…I…can't accept that." Jimmy looked at his girlfriend. She was deeply miffed in what was happening because she was in between the situation. She wiped her tears with her handkerchief, avoiding his stare. "I…I…I w…want to end this now, Jimmy. I can't live like this if you really like someone else." She took something out from her pocket and approached him. "Take this. I wouldn't need this anymore." She placed a gold star-shaped locket on his hand and left._

_He stared at the gold locket in his hands. It took him two days to carve the perfect design on real gold and now it has been returned to him. He gripped on the chain tightly and threw it as far as he could. He screamed at the top of his lungs, punching the locker he'd been leaning on._

Tears flowed out of his shut eyes. His head was still tilted upwards, facing the ceiling. He sniffed, slowly opening his eyes. More tears flowed out as he wiped it with his hands. The tears continued to pour out but he was still struggling with his feelings. Even though he was all alone in his house, he wasn't used to exposing himself. After all, he was a person who wouldn't let his guard off easily, making him volatile and easy to break down once bothered by too many burdens.

_I love you with a fire,_

_Ablazing till times end_

_But what good is a heart_

_When it shudders to speak,_

_I guess it's too late now._

He stood up, walking around the room to ease the burning sensation in his chest. He resisted the urge to turn every item that he saw upside down. He wanted to break something into a million pieces then leave it as it was. He wanted to release this bad energy but he couldn't put it into somewhere else. Inventing a new gadget wasn't even an option with this terrible heartbreak. It was very unlike him to be like this; but he was an irascible person once he couldn't take anymore the madness the world has to offer him.

_I wanted to turn you on_

_My favorite song_

_Wanted to be near you_

_But of course, somebody owns you now_

He got out of the house and sat down on the steps of his front porch. He sobbed with no care in the world. All he knew then was is that everything was at its worst at that time of his life but there will be a brighter side of that soon. The only thing that he can do is to continue living, dreaming for a wonderful tomorrow.

_And I'll try to live somehow…_

_Somebody owns you now…_

As they say; "Life is like a box of chocolates; you never know what you're going to get."

His sobs continued like a never-ending melody. Everyone has his turn on the door of despair.

----

LE FIN! Reviews, please?


End file.
